Utility meters such as electric, water and natural gas meters have evolved from isolated devices that simply measure utility consumption and display a consumption reading to so called “smart meters” that are connected devices capable of reporting resource consumption readings automatically over a utility communication network. Such meters utilize increasingly complex and specialized software to perform required functions. Unfortunately, the software update process is a difficult one, in which administrators utilize tools that are configured for download of specific software code. Considerable time is spent by network professionals, and each update is a customized event requiring consideration and preparation.
In some instances, utility companies may not even be aware that software or updates are available for devices in their network. Thus, in order to install or update software across their entire network, a utility company must first learn that compatible software is available for devices in their network. Consumers are generally completely unaware of what software is running on the meters servicing the properties, and play no role in its selection and operation.
Once installed, the software has been designed to execute on the smart meter to perform metering functionality and to report metering data to devices in the utility's communication network. Smart meter software has been restricted from communication with devices outside the utility's communication network.